1. Field
The field relates to a wheel lock, and in particular, to a wheel lock operably coupled to a wheel of a movable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hose reel devices may include one or more wheels to allow the user to move the hose reel device between locations during operation of the device. However, when the user pulls the hose or otherwise contacts the device during operation, conventional hose reel devices may roll if the wheels are not locked. Allowing the hose reel device to roll freely during operation may prevent the user from enjoying a stationary platform from which to operate the device. Thus, although it can be advantageous to selectively permit the hose reel device to roll, there is a continuing need for devices and apparatus that can prevent the hose reel device from rolling when the user so desires.